yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC's Of Pallas without Bio
Overview This page is designed to be a place to place NPC Characters that are plot important that have no set bio. These characters can have a brief description of who or what they are but not always required. The reason for this page is to help keep organization with Face Claims of characters that are IN USE and that are still CLAIMED. Pages with described characters *The Brotherhood *The Order Characters Relevant to Wade Davis Calamitus.jpg (Face Claim: Thanos of Marvel) Name: Calamitus The purpose of this character for Wade is that, Calamitus is Wade's father. The King of an alien race that had been destroyed within the last approx. twenty years. So far as of Ark 21 he has kept his distance from Earth; watching the events that are taking place. His only contact with the human world has been through Alfred and Darius Corvo. Doomsday.jpg (Face Claim: Doomsday of DC) Name: Theokoles Theokoles is the brother of Calamitus and the uncle of Wade Davis. During Wade's departure from his home planet, Theokoles had fought to his full power to stop Calamitus from completing his mission. And in doing that, the final fight between the two brothers caused the planet to finally explode. As of late, there has been no sign of Theokoles. But since Calamitus has survived the planets destruction, Calamitus dreads the day that his brother returns to the land of the living. Emma.jpg (Face Claim: Emma Frost of Marvel) Name: Melina Melina is the mother of Wade Davis, being the genes that help make Wade look the way he does. Wade being born with the powers and abilities of his father Calamitus, but the physical attributes mostly being of his mother. This is why Wade is blone with blue eyes. Melina is also the woman who placed the mental barriers over Wade's brain so that way all of his powers and abilities can be dwarfed to survive on Earth without being so much of a "God" to the current species living there. Characters Relevant to Darius Corvo Valentine6.jpg (Face Claim: Hawkeye of Marvel) Name: Roy Valentine Roy Valentine is the Archer Assassin who trained Darius Corvo in the art of Archery and the many fighting styles that come along with the Bow and Arrow. He is also the estranged father of Johny Valentine, the Red Archer. Roy is somewhat of a father figure to Darius, having taught him many things outside of just archery and how to become an Assassin. Roy himself is a powerful Super Soldier, being one of the last few Super Soldiers who are surviving off of the Z-Serum created by Danchou. This is why Roy continues to look at an age of his mid-thirties. Characters Relevant to Stephan Trejo Akuma2.jpg (Face Claim: Akuma from Streetfighter) Name: Yao-Fei Yao-Fei is the mentor and master over Stephan Trejo. The man who came to adobt him and make him his very own "Son." Yao-Fei has been training Stephan and welcoming him to The Breaker Society. He is responsible for Stephan having the abilities and powers that he does have. Though Stephan is currently in Kasaihana, Yao-Fei still continues to look after him and give him guidance on things that bother him. Characters Relevant to Daisuke Yun Johny.png (Face Claim: Arsenal of DC) Name: Johny Valentine Johny Valentine is the small time vigilante that joined up with Daisuke Yun after having the small Secret Brothers War between Dai and Damon. Fighting against Goldie and Arthuer, Johny had become an asset to help Daisuke and actually saved him on more than one occasion. With Daisuke's recent rebirth from the "dead" he has taken up the role of Bodyguard for Sian while she is pregnant. Shelly.jpg (Face Claim: Starfire of DC) Name: Shelly Peters Shelly Peters is the girlfriend and partner to Johny Valentine. Having the powers of Solar Radiation Manipulation, she is one very strong fighter and friend to have in your corner. Having been with Johny for over three years, the two of them work together in every aspect of the "Vigilante" game. Also following Johny, she is currently the bodyguard to Sian. Alfred3.jpg (Face Claim: Ultron) Name: Alfred ... Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Pallas Category:Non-Bio Category:The Brotherhood Category:The Order